


THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, broo-oo-oo-maance, brooomaaance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so basically i really love these two as bros, and if i could confidently write hijack i'd write a sequel of him talking to hiccup and possibly some smut. ಠ_ಠ Addy that's your cue.</p></blockquote>





	THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOrgasmicSeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/gifts).



_Why's it so cold…?_

Thoughts blurry with sleep, Elsa curled into herself, tugging the sheet up around her cheeks. It was a rare thing that she was ever cold, in fact, she could only remember a few times that it had happened in the entirety of her life.

_Wait… cold..? But I'm never—_

Tugging the sheets down past her nose, the blonde pulled her face from her pillows enough to turn toward the large, stained-glass doors. A smile tugged at her lips as she noticed the myriad of art in the form of ice fractals decorating every piece of glass that lined her room. Pushing herself up, Elsa slid off the bed, bare feet producing small ice crystals as she padded toward the door. Gripping the handle of one of the double doors, she pulled it inward, a blast of cold air nipping at her skin and flirting with her long hair.

"Hello, Jack. Long time, no see." A smile graced her lips as she noticed a familiar figure sitting on the rail of her balcony; one leg dangled casually, staff forever in one hand, tossing a snowball in the air and catching it carelessly with the other. He smirked at her, the chill air abandoning her hair as he did, his hand swiftly tossing the frozen ball of fluff at her. It took nothing more than a swipe of her hand to redirect it last moment.

"It _has_ been a long time, hasn't it? How is it to be supreme ruler? Frozen anyone lately, dear _queen_?"

Elsa could feel a smile tug at her lips as she quirked an eyebrow, bare feet crossing the balcony; with a flick of her fingers, she created a small pillar of ice, just enough to push him off balance and onto the balcony. Resting her arms on the railing, she smiled up at the clear night sky, moon almost full and stars freckling the dark abyss. Blue eyes spotted the silver-haired teen just inside the edge of their peripheral vision. He was fidgeting, shifting his weight, trading hands in which he held his staff, running his hands through his forever messy hair. And was that… was he even tugging at the edges of his night-sky blue hoodie?

"What is it, Jack?" She smirked, looking over her shoulder at him. "Did something happen?" Her eyes followed him as he looked at her only for a second before averting his own. She watched him carefully as his thoughts rolled around in his head.

"Hey Elsa, you ever heard of a place called Berk?" He took a few long strides across the balcony, hopping up as gracefully as ever onto the rail.

Tilting her head curiously, she gave him a small nod. What was he getting at? Why had he been in _Berk_ of all places? "Yes… up north right?"

Jack nodded, taking graceful steps across the balcony, placing one foot in front of the other. "Yeah, well, I've been up there a lot lately. And, geez, Elsa, you wouldn't believe some of the people up there. They're mighty Vikings," He deepened his voice and puffed up his chest for good measure, "right? But some of them are just—" He couldn't help a snort of laughter, eliciting a giggle from Elsa in return. "I mean one of them, I swear he's more machine than man – and he has a rock for a tooth. A rock, Elsa!"

She giggled, watching him gesture wildly. It was… different, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"There's these twins; seriously I think their parents must have been noodles. And this Viking chick, she reminds me a lot of you actually. Strong, in control, and she's got that blonde hair like you." He gestured toward her, a chill breeze pushing playfully through her hair.

"And then there's this one, he's the son of their leader I think. He's only got one leg, but he made this, this," he waved his hands, "this _contraption_ to replace the part he lost. And he has this dragon, well I mean they all have dragons, but his is unique. Dark as the moonless night sky, but they way he treats it, it's like it's his best friend, or his dog or something!" Turning on his heel, he started back across the balcony, running his hands through his silver hair. "And his hair, Elsa, the mop of brown fluff that is this guy's hair. I don't know what's worse, that or the freckles! And he has this crooked smile, I think he smiles more than anyone I know, really, and it just makes his green eyes light up. He's just—"

"He's cute, huh?"

"Yeah… wait, what?"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle as she looked up at him; was he blushing? Oh, yeah, he was definitely blushing. "You should talk to him."

Jack snorted and turned away from her, trying to pretend he hadn't thought about it, and that his thoughts didn't sting. He leaned against his staff, still not looking at her, his voice coming out quiet, solemn. "I don't even know if he can see me."

This time it was Elsa's turn to let out a little undignified snort, turning to face the doors to her room, elbows resting atop the rail. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked up at him. "Jack, the kid has a _dragon_. Somehow I doubt he's lacking in the belief department." She couldn't help the smile spreading as she watched a relieved laugh puff from his lips, as he crouched next to her, staff still in hand.

"You think?"

She nodded, humming her assent. "Go talk to him, Jack."

His blue eyes softened into a smile, still those of a child. Leaning in, he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Elsa." He turned and sat on the railing, feet dangling and his eyes looking out over the mountains, making no move to leave.

Elsa sighed internally, brushing her fingers back through her long blonde hair and rolling her eyes. Taking a long, turning step, she stood behind him. "Go, see," Pressing her palms to his back, she shoved him forward off the railing with her last word, "him."

In a flurry of chill and snow, he spun around to face her, rising high enough that she had to tilt her head up at him. Bringing two fingers to his forehead, he saluted her casually. "Thanks, Elsa."

Smiling, she watched him disappear into the night before pulling the doors shut behind her. "Good luck, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i really love these two as bros, and if i could confidently write hijack i'd write a sequel of him talking to hiccup and possibly some smut. ಠ_ಠ Addy that's your cue.


End file.
